This invention relates to protective body armor and more particularly to such body armor which protects the wearer from both sharp objects and bullets.
The use of protective body armor comprising cloth woven from aramid fibers to protect wearers from bullets is known in the art. Commercial cloth is available that is made from an aramid fiber sold by Dupont under the trademark Kevlar. The cloth, depending upon its thickness, provides varying degrees of protection.
In various circumstances the danger of bodily harm is not from bullets, but rather sharp objects such as knives, ice picks and pointed weapons. In particular, in corrective facilities, most attacks against correction officers are made with various types of blades.
Although it has been found that the woven aramid fabric protects from bullets, it does not afford protection from blades which cut the fabric to allow the blade to enter the body or from ice picks which part fibers to permit penetration.
Protective armor must be comfortable to wear. If not, there is a likelihood that it will not be used. Thus, in addition to providing a garment which prevents injury, manufacturers must provide garments which are relatively lightweight and flexible.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of this invention to provide protective body armor which can protect the wearer from thrusts of sharpened objects.
Additionally, it is another purpose of this invention to provide such armor which also protects the wearer from injury caused by bullets.
A further purpose of this invention is to provide protective armor which is worn under an outer jacket or in specially developed pockets of a covering jacket so that it will not be evident on visual inspection that it is being worn.
The requirements of comfort and concealability place great constraints on the design of body armor and thus it is an object of this invention to provide the protective features in a design that is concealable and reasonably comfortable to wear for an extended period.